knightsandbridesfandomcom-20200222-history
Lady quest
Lady quests are quests posed to the Lady player, the completing of which rewards them with experience, currency, and items. Some quests are identical for both Ladies and Knights, while some are specific to one or the other. (Note that some quests have the same name for both player genders, but do still have differences and are thus different articles.) Lady questlines Questlines available to Lady players: *Episode 1 Lady questline *Episode 2 Lady questline *Going to the ball questline *Gametable Lady questline *Barn and Chicken Coop questline *Dahlia (Lady) questline *The road to wishes questline *Portal questline *Rumors of robbers questline *Episode 4 Lady questline *Bookmaker table (Lady) questline *Gnome lovers questline *Malachite Toad questline *Feast of Love questline *Episode 5 Part 1 Lady questline *Episode 5 Part 2 Lady questline *Robbers questline *Sheepfold questline Location questlines: *The Wandering Wind questline *Geology questline *Blackwood questline *Crookwood questline *Swampland questline Temporary questlines: *Spring Tree questline *Harvest Festival questline *Magic Tree questline *Beach Tournament questline *Halloween questline Lady quests *''see Category:Lady quests'' The Tutorial Episode 1 (Lady) Questline available with Level 1. Themes: The basics of farming and Estate economy. 1. #Evening Chill #A Garden We Grow #Egg, chick and chicken 2. #Mirror, Mirror on the Wall #With a Cherry on Top #The Daily Grind 3. #Ti-i-i-mber! #Beauty Knows No Pain #The Way to the Heart #First recipe #Storing Up #A Treat for an Idol #What's for Dinner? #Full and Light #Towers Up #Big Repairs #Feedback 4. (new strain or part of old?; Friends quest) #Good Connections Episode 2 (Lady) Questline available with completing the quest A Treat for an Idol from questline Episode 1. Themes: Making clothes, Bulletin Board, restore Statue of a girl. #A Forest Village #The Village Visit #Alchemist Collector #Big Constructions (Lady quest) #Black Stones #A Man's Advice #Evening Makeup #Fashion House (Lady quest) #Oh, These Men #Feast of Feasts #Mysteries of the Past #Passing Knights #Industrial Revolution #The Quarrel #Lean years #In the Name of the Treasury #Tax Collectors #Seven Lean Years #Thou Shalt Make for Yourself an Idol #Last Minute Details #Another Letter #Statue (Lady quest) #Trumpets at the gate strain ??. (Lvl 10; Fashion quest) #Getting Ready for Fashion Going to the ball Questline available with completing the quest Trumpets at the gate from questline Episode 2. Themes: Sir Veimar's tournament. / Ladies preparing for their first ball. #The Queen is Enchanted #I Am Going to the Ball #A Valuable Advice #The visit. Day one #Housework Help #Another Request #Tournament Splendor #Family Dinner #The gambling jeweler #The Evening Meeting #Tournament. Day one. #Tournament. Day two. Gametable (Lady) Questline available with Level 4. Themes: Receive Zonk Table and play the game zonk. #Special Game (Lady quest) #Time to Relax (Lady quest) #Combos and Rewards (Lady quest) Barn and Chicken Coop questline (Lady) Questline available with Level 5; second half of three with Level 12. Themes: Build a Chicken Coop. #Routine #Husbandry #Construction Again #Another Building?! #Construction Materials #Chicken House Dahlia (Lady) Questline available with Level 7. Themes: Dahlia Flower Bed and Dahlia. #Accidental letter #Seeds of Affection #The Fruit of your Labors The road to wishes Questline available with Level 8. Themes: Wagon. #Ready? #Fire Smoke #Community Power #What Adorns a Woman #Wholehearted Spread #Taking Care of Them #The Fairest of Them All #Jolly Wagon (quest) #Rosy Roses #Fine Fragrance #A Hundred Pals and Nails #Gift-backs #When the Cat's Away #Not Enough Fire #Summer Is Not Forever Portal (Lady) Questline available with Level 13. Themes: Rebuild the Portal. #A Hole in the Universe #A Matter of Principle #Surprise for the Messengers #Leafing Through the Calendar #Searching for the Lost Expedition #Mishmash #Restoration #Nearing the Goal #The Magic Lens #A Door to the Unknown #The Brave New World #The Main Purpose of Pinecones #Experiments Continued #Smiles Day #Stone Flower (Lady quest) The Wandering Wind Questline available with Level 14. Themes: airships, travel locations Lake of Sorrow and Mountain Valley. #The Wandering Wind #Masts Up! #Lights in the Dark #Let's go! 2. (Lake of Sorrow) #To the Lake! #Through the Debris #Getting a Clapper #To the Ground, Simply! #Fuel Power! #Northern Guerillas #Stealing the Fence #Sour Shot #Dinner on Schedule! (Lady quest) #Squadron, Fire! #Portal in the Fog #Free! #Portal Lights #By Bread Alone #Responsible for the Dwarves #Fairy Tree #Lost! 3. (Mountain Valley) #Mountain Valley (quest) #Blood and Marble 3.2 #City Hall 4. (both) #The Relics Rumors of robbers Questline available with Level 14 after completing the quest Trumpets at the gate from questline Episode 2. Themes: ??? #Worrying News (Lady quest) #Save Your Stuff #Ransom (quest) #Fortifications (quest) #Knight Care (Lady quest) #... #... Episode 4 (Lady) Questline available with Level 15. Themes: Receive Arena Gates and learn combat basics. #Unexpected visit #Trying on equipment #Combat Theory #Combat Moves #Buying New Outfit #Quest title missing ep4 6 ??? /ru:В бой! (The Fight) #Attack! #Quest title missing ep4 8 ???/ru:Крепость (Fortress) #Time to Win #Experienced Warrior #Healer #Tough Combat #Glorious Combat #Curse #Glorious Victory #Practice #New Equipment #Combat Choice #To Arms Again! #Complex Combos #Good Healer #Broken Lance #Earnings #Final Combat Bookmaker table (Lady) Questline available with Level 15 after completing the quest Quest title missing ep4 6(В бой!/In the battle!) from questline Episode 4. Themes: Receive the Bookmaker Table and betting. #Special Drill #Fight for Money #Ruby Combat Gnome lovers Questline available with Level 17. Themes: George woos Gail, Gail (statue) #George Is Slacking #Revelation #What She-dwarves Like #Love Spies #First Date #If a Woman Says No ...you respect it (-Admin's Note) #Rival's Stroke #Ladies' Man with a Spade #Ladies' Man with a Spade II #Ladies' Man with a Spade III #Love and Money Malachite toad Questline available with Level 17. Themes: Malachite Toad #A Strange Meeting #Unfinished Artefact #Shaping (quest) #Ribbit! Ribbit! #Not Enough Materials #A Well-deserved Rest #The Last Touch Feast of Love Questline available with Level 18. Themes: Love Lake. #Another holiday? (Lady quest) #Legend Begins (Lady quest) #The Tragedy (Lady quest) #A New Turn (Lady quest) #Conclusions and Moral (Lady quest) Episode 5 Part 1 Questline available with Level 20 and completing the quest Final Combat from questline Episode 4. Themes: News from the north... (Russian info; did not trigger in Plinga?) #... #... #... #... #... Episode 5 Part 2 Questline available with Level 20. Themes: Help the refugees. #Ablaze #Ablaze II #Ablaze III #Volunteer Troops #Cold Weather #Open-handed #Leading by Example #Friends in Trouble #Good Hearts Club #Military Clean-up Robbers (Lady quest) Questline available with Level 20 and completing the quest Military Clean-up from questline Episode 5 Part 2. Themes: War Flower. #News from the Capital (Robbers Lady quest) #We Are Attacked! (Lady quest) #Mysterious Stone (Lady quest) #Retired Dragon Fighter (Lady quest) #What War Grows From (Lady quest) #Men's Work (Lady quest) #The Mistress of the North #Probing Action #The Hunt Is On (Lady quest) #Winter Is Here (Lady quest) #My Police (Lady quest) #The Watch (Lady quest) #The Catastrophe (Lady quest) #A Nurse (Lady quest) #The Royal Call (Lady quest) Sheepfold Questline available with Level 1 or 13. Themes: Sheepfold. #Engineering breakthrough #Following the drafts #Planning ahead #The Last Touch #There can't be too much wool Geology Questline available with Level 20?. Themes: Geologist Description: Learn to look for resources to locations with a compass and geologists. #The first step to wealth #Travel preparation #Off we go #Twist and Turn #Last Minute Preparations Blackwood Questline available with ???. Themes: Blackwood #Blackwood (quest) #... Crookwood Questline available with ???. Themes: Crookwood #Night Flight # # # # # # # # # Royal gifts Questline available with Level 1. New quest pops up with each glory level Themes: Glory title. #Royal Gift I (Lady quest) #Royal Gift II (Lady quest) #Royal Gift III (Lady quest) #Royal Gift IV (Lady quest) #Royal Gift V (Lady quest) #Royal Gift VI (Lady quest) #Royal Gift VII (Lady quest) #Royal Gift VIII (Lady quest) VII? Notes Category:Lady quests Category:Quests